regencylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogues That Depend on Your Marrying Mr Curtis
All the endings in this section require you to accept Mr Curtis's proposal and marriage. Subsequent epilogues are constructed out of a combination of factors: your relationship with Mr Curtis, your reading and music skills and particular character traits. These are compiled into corresponding sentences and paragraphs, making each full ending different. Relationship with Mr Curtis Be close with Mr Curtis To the surprise of many in Darlington, you and Mr Curtis have a happy and fulfilling marriage. Over time, your mother warms up to your husband, and blesses her fortunes when she becomes the unofficial mistress and caretaker of Bradley House in Hertfordshire. Meanwhile, you and Mr Curtis move to Yorkshire, where Penridge becomes the warm, loving home that Mr Curtis has never known but always wanted. As he had promised, you build a bright and beautiful future together. Be distant towards Mr Curtis You and Mr Curtis have a sound marriage, though it is by no means envied by all. Over time, your mother warms up to your husband, and blesses her fortunes when she becomes the unofficial mistress and caretaker of Bradley House in Hertfordshire. Meanwhile, you and Mr Curtis move to Yorkshire, where you both strive to turn Penridge into the warm, loving home that Mr Curtis has never known but always wanted. The endeavour is not wholly successful, but it manages to keep you both satisfied. Reading skill High reading skill After becoming Mrs Curtis, you continue to read extensively. To your delight, though not to your surprise, Mr Curtis’s library is full of untouched treasures that make your heart leap. One by one, you devour his books, until your husband jokingly declares that it has become his duty to take you outdoors as much as possible. Despite his comments, the two of you can always be found in the library after dinner, reading together in companionable silence. Moderate reading skill After becoming Mrs Curtis, you continue to read, though not too extensively. It is not to your surprise that Mr Curtis’s library is full of unknown titles, and your husband soon makes it his duty to select a range of works for you to read. Ever so often, the two of you can be found in the library after dinner, although you are always the one to retire first. Music skill High music skill Upon discovering your musical talent, Mr Curtis purchases an exquisite pianoforte for you to play. You begin to spend many hours practising your favourite tunes, as well as the occasional request that your husband makes. Once a month, regardless of whether you are alone or entertaining, you give a performance of your most current repertoire, much to the delight and appreciation of Mr Curtis. Moderate music skill Upon discovering your enthusiasm for music, Mr Curtis purchases a pianoforte for you to play. You occasionally practise on the instrument, and, once you feel you are ready, you give a private performance of your most current repertoire. Your husband makes for a most attentive and appreciative audience, though he admires your persistence more than your skill. Character traits Gentle Your gentle nature puts Mr Curtis at peace, and soothes him of his irritability. When Mr and Mrs Worthington visit Penridge, they are much astonished to find Mr Curtis amiable and relaxed. Compassionate At the core of Mr Curtis’s affection for you is his sense of your compassionate and forgiving nature. Although your husband remains sullen and withdrawn at times, he has complete faith in your ability to see past his bitterness, and into his heart. In return, you know without a doubt that he will always be loyal and devoted to you, and only you. Irritable Your irritable nature compounds Mr Curtis’s ill temper, and often sends the household into disarray. When Mr and Mrs Worthington visit Penridge, they are much astonished to find you taking on Mr Curtis’s temper as well as his name. Witty Mr Curtis continues to admire your unceasing sense of wit. You are often found to be exchanging quips, though in the most endearing manner. Occasionally, you make a remark so amusing that Mr Curtis fills the room with the rich, deep timbre of his laughter. Category:Epilogues